Bag computers are meant for use in the mobile environment. Bag computers are composed of a bag and computer joined so that the display panel pivots on a horizontal axis around the top front end of the bag so it can lay approximately flat against the bag front when stored or pivot with its display facing outward into the line of sight of the operators when in use. With the display so positioned, more operating position and greater versatility are possible. The computing unit may be outside of, inside of or combined with the bag's front wall or may be combined with the display unit. Manual computer inputs, such as a pointing device and/or keyboard, are also found on the bag front either combined with the display or the computer or as a separate unit. The back side of the display, the facing away from the operator's line of sight, may also be used as a venue for a pointing device or other controls so the operator can control the computer while holding the display panel.
One means of removable and pivotally attaching the display panel to the bag is to use a pivoting flexible fabric attachment flap fixed to the bag exterior near the junction of the front and top bag walls and made of, for example, bag material, to which the display panel is clamped, slid, clipped, etc. Flap mounts are simple and light. The flap mount allows the use a greater variety of components, such as the bag, display, touch pad, keyboard and computing unit and can have advantages over bags using a computer with these components combined in terms of manufacturing diversity and rights. Using a clamp attachment on the display panel component is an improvement in this regard. The use of pivoting flap attachments also generates the need for a display angle position holding capability such as a display panel prop and the display must be adapted to fit this improvement.
Bag computers, including ones using attachment flaps, were described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/796,920 and 11/799,011 and this application is an improvement on them.